


I need to fucking rant

by HymnForDeath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance is trash, Haggar was just no, I need a minute to rant, Lotor was awesome, how the hell is Lance an Altean now, let''s make some things clear, lots of injustice, relatively short chapters, what's up with all this insuboordination?, you can fight me if you disagree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HymnForDeath/pseuds/HymnForDeath
Summary: I'm basically at my limit with a lot of bullshit. I'm going to talk about everything wrong with the Voltron team dynamic, horrendous ships, events that make no sense, misconceptions among the VLD fandom, and events/characters that should have been given WAY more attention or credit. And perhaps some things that other authors have got me thinking about that make A LOT of sense.





	1. The Voltron Hierarchy

So let me just start by saying:

what the fuck.

The Voltron team dynamic is something that bothers the crap out of me. Why, you ask?

Because Allura is treated like a flipping foot soldier.

First of all, I was inspired by a fanfic I had just started reading which was basically an "if everyone lived happily ever after" AU and the Voltron team met up again after X years to celebrate or whatever. The problem with it was that Shiro was allowed to sit at the head of the table because he was the Black Paladin.

Let's just forget for a moment that the celebration was taking place on a Galtean Republic planet ruled by Allura and Lotor, who automatically become VIP because common sense, and think about what I just wrote.

Why the FUCK would the Black PALADIN sit at the head of the table???

Allura's father CREATED Voltron for crying out loud! Therefore Voltron is ALLURA'S property! Therefore she is most VIP of the Voltron group (that's called sole-proprietorship for those of you who don't know). And if that isn't enough for you, the point should be made that BEFORE and DURING her time as the Blue Paladin, Allura was also the Princess of Altea, hence the greatest authority (beside the fact that she owned everything they fucking ate and slept on) aboard the Castle of Lions. Her position should have always been as General regardless.

Sure, Shiro is the Captain of their squad, so he definitely deserves greater respect than the other Paladins. But if Allura doubles as the General (because let's be honest, Voltron was a bit understaffed) then she deserves even more respect than he does.

Would YOU seat the Captain of the squad at a higher place at the table than the General?

No, I think not.

And adding onto that, the Paladins argue with Allura about every fucking thing and it's just WRONG. For some reason, they think important matters are up for debate! Allura's lack of recognized authority is most appalling in this respect. In the army, when your General gives you a command you execute it without hesitation. I'm NOT saying it's a crime to question the order and think for yourself, but especially in times of war, your superior is your superior for a reason and you should trust and respect their decisions. If not trust, at LEAST respect. And no one can tell me that Allura gave the impression of a commander who couldn't be trusted. Lotor? maybe-- he and his did more than a few shady things at his behest. But Allura? Fuck naw. She's as transparent as glass and has shown that she knows a lot more about war than the Blue, Green, Yellow, and Red Paladins.

Shiro's debates with her were somewhat understandable, but that's because he's the only one who's mature enough to speak against her. His decision to arm Lotor before the exchange with Zarkon is evidence of that (on that note, let it be known that I DO NOT think Allura is perfect). Shiro's position as Black Paladin has little to do with his qualification to oppose her, though. His rank is below hers.

Basically, all this is to say Allura's authority is seriously undermined in the Voltron team dynamic and it makes no effing sense.

Comment your thoughts on this matter, I would like to know what you think.


	2. Bad Bad Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about some bad relationships.

Allura X Lance:

Why do I despise this ship besides the fact that it is my personal opinion that Allura and Lotor are destined?

It's a FARCE.

We all know that Dreamworks only did this ship to feed the fandom. Unlike Lotura, Shadam, Shiro X Curtis, Zethrid X Ezor, and theoretical ships Klance, Sheith, Punk (etc.), Allurance didn't have time to develop for real.

Now, I know what some of you are thinking: neither did some of the others! But that is a common misconception within the fandom. The _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ timeline is very choppy and reminiscent of a semi-oneshot collection. The relationship between Shiro and Adam was established well before the show takes place, but Lotura and Shadam were portrayed as sudden happenstances. This is simply not the case.

Lotura developed within the time span of several months, as is obvious by Lotor's provision of inside intel of the Galra Empire and the Paladins' acting on it. Say what you want, but we both know that it is impossible for them to have taken down numerous Galra fortitudes within the span of a few weeks. It just doesn't happen. Additionally, the time it took for Lotor and Allura to both visit Oriande and build THREE comet ships by themsleves given that no one else in existence besides Haggar knew anything about the alchemy that created Voltron (and they sure as HELL weren't going to go to Haggar for help), creates a bubble of time that could very well be up to a full YEAR in contact between Lotor and Allura.

So yes, Lotura had time.

Shiro X Curtis obviously had time, as the show did a huge time lapse at the end and made it known that things had changed in a MAJOR way. So we're not even going to discuss that.

Zethrid a screamed in Keith's face that she had loved Ezor, and the two of them have an entire, lengthy history under Lotor that we know nothing about, so that's obviously legit.

The theoretical ships speak for themselves; all of them are ships between people who have been explicitly shown to have prolonged contact with each other, extended friendships, and even some deep moments. For the most part (we'll get to the ones who don't follow this trend later).

Back to Allurance. Yes, Lance and Allura had prolonged exposure. Yes, Lance and Allura have had some deep moments. Yes, Lance and Allura have a strong friendship.

Wait, why the hell am I against this. . ?

Oh yes.

ALLURA BLATANTLY IGNORED ANY AMOROUS RELATION WITH LANCE UNTIL AFTER LOTOR DIED.

The girl clearly needed something and someone to help her cope with the loss of her first love (we assume, she probably had a few suitors before Altea 'ploded). Lance and Allura were best friends, like all of the Paladins were to each other. They could even be called brother and sister, they were so close. Which is why Allurance is crap.

Allura and Lance initiated their FULL-TIME relationship maybe a WEEK after they reached Earth. Prior to landing on home planet, Allura did not make a single indicator that she and Lance's relationship was evolving, and neither did Lance. If you'll remember, Lotor and Allura had a few moments that were undeniably full of attraction vibes before, during, and most certainly after their construction of the comet ships (Chosen soft glances, Allura's wistful attitude during ship construction, THE RIFT, THE KISS) after their bitter feelings were set aside. Lance and Allura? Allura didn't even give Lance the time of day until the final stretch began and tensions were high and her ex-love was declared dead.

I rest my case.

Keith X Acxa:

Okay, so this one actually isn't all that horrendous, but it doesn't make sense for obvious reasons. Perhaps if VLD manned up and became a REAL anime, Keith and Acxa would have had an arc together and the ship would have more merit, hold more ground, whatever. I think it could be good if the two of them became actual friends to begin with.

On that note, I think Veronica X Acxa could be something great.

Allura X Romelle:

Okay, so I'm a little biased since Romelle ruined Lotura and proceeded to contribute NONE AT ALL to the war effort afterwards while still getting more screentime than more important characters, but the ship is legitimately illegitimate.

Allura hardly knows Romelle, hasn't had any time to get to know Romelle because she's too busy fighting, and their newly forged friendship is barely sustained by medical checkups on Luca and mental examinations of brainwashed Alteans.

'nuff said.

(However, in AU setting, I would have no issue with this ship. Personally, I don't like Lance and so I don't support Allurance, but that's me. But in AU setting, it and every other ship in existance is totally legit).

Comment your thoughts! Argue with me, agree with me, bring up something totally irrelevant, I don't care!


	3. "Allura's Mother"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recognition is a serious problem.

Really AO3?

Really?

You've named the man Shiro marries in the end of the series who was never mentioned but you can't name Allura's mother-- whose name, by the way, was ACTUALLY given in the seventh or eighth season?

_Really?_

I don't know about the rest of you, but there's a part of me that feels personally insulted. I don't know why. It's just so dumb, I think, to name Shiro's random husband who doesn't actually have a name but NOT provide the name of Allura's mother.

There isn't much else to say.

Thoughts??

(PS: "Curtis" v "Allura's Mother").

(PPS: I admit that I don't know much about Curtis, so if you know anything PLEASE tell me)


End file.
